Susurros y un placer oculto
by hino-senpai
Summary: Llevaba muchos años ocultando que la amaba, por miedo al rechazo. No quería volver a sufrir por amor pero, tal vez, iba siendo hora de dejar su orgullo de lado y quitarse la máscara, de una vez y por todas.


_Aquí vuelvo con otro one-shot, esta vez tocó Turkey & FemFrance. Espero que lo disfrutéis_

_**Discalimer: Todo pertenece a Hima, sino, Hetalia no aparecería en catálogos de yaoi**_

_PD: Gracias por el título 3 _

* * *

**Susurros y un placer oculto**

Los rayos del sol se filtraban en la habitación a través de las finas cortinas, la estancia era grande, al igual que todo el palacio. La ciudad de Ankara empezaba a despertar, mientras que en el centro del cuarto, Sadiq ya llevaba un tiempo despierto. Se encontraba observando a la figura que estaba entre sus brazos, acariciaba su blanca mejilla, en comparación con su piel morena. Jugaba con sus rizos dorados, con suavidad, pues no quería despertar a Françine. La tapó mejor con las sábanas de seda, habían pasado la noche juntos, como tantas otras. La había ido a buscar al aeropuerto, era su norma. Siempre iría a buscarla, ya que Françine era una mujer y sus calles eran peligrosas para las mujeres y sobretodo para las extranjeras. Turquía la miró con un brillo especial en los ojos, depositó un beso en aquellos dulces labios y se incorporó con cuidado. Cubrió su cuerpo moreno con una bata y salió al balcón, donde empezó a fumar. Sentía una inmensa necesidad, siempre la tenía cuando estaba cerca de la francesa. El turco llevaba un tiempo pensando en decirle algo importante a Françine, pero al final desistía, no quería cambiar lo que tenían, él sabía que ninguno de los dos podría ser fiel. Él mismo tenía su propio Harem, pero, le volvía loco cuando sabía que ella estaba con otro, a pesar de que no lo admitiera. Apoyó ambos brazos en la barandilla mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarrillo. La amaba, la amaba tanto que intentaba acercar ambos países para estar más cerca de ella. Sadiq había estado a su lado en muchas situaciones, la peor, cuando el inglés mató a la humana a la que ella amaba. Fue cuando Françine se juró que no volverá a amar.

Sintió unos brazos rodeandole y como le quitaban su cigarro, no se movió, no había necesidad, sabía quién era. Se giró y sonrió al verla despierta y se llevó una sorpresa al ver cómo le daba una calada al cigarro.

- Creía que odiabas fumar - llevó su mano morena a la mejilla de ella, podía notar los caballos dorados enredarse entre sus dedos. Adoraba verla con el pelo suelto, para él estaba mucho más bella de aquella forma. Le quitó el cigarrillo y lo apagó, envolvió a Françine entre sus brazos y aspiro el aroma de su piel. Le volvía loco aquella belleza natural, aquella forma de ser, y la convertiría en su esposa, su única esposa. Pero ella no lo amaba, así que, lo mejor era dejar de pensar en eso. Eran buenos amigos, grandes aliados y seguirían así. Le gustaba la relación que tenía con ella, no todo eran noches de pasión, no, ellos charlaban, reían, hacía muchas cosas juntos, como si fueran una pareja.

- Una calada no hace daño a nadie - Françine sonrió y besó al turco los labios. Sadiq no tardó en corresponder con ternura y suavidad, no era un beso apasionado, ni lujurioso, él puso sus sentimientos en aquel beso - Sadiq - susurró ella su nombre - sigues besando muy bien - apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y él la cogió en brazos.

- Eso es la práctica Fran - sonó un poco fanfarrón por no querer delatarse, pero iba a ser difícil, su corazón latía a mil por hora y la francesa estaba acurrucada contra su pecho. Se sentó en la cama con ella en brazos.

- Lo de anoche fue diferente cher ~ - comentó de pronto Francia haciendo que Turquía maldiciera mentalmente. Cerró los ojos y recordó la noche anterior, no sólo se ocupó de complacerla sino, de amarla. Para Sadiq no sólo había sido sexo o una noche más entre ellos, no lo sintió de esa forma. Sadiq temía que lo hubiera descubierto, que sus sentimientos quedarán a la vista. Alargó el brazo y cogió su máscara, se la puso, así se sentía seguro - sabes que no me gusta que ocultes tu rostro Sadiq - él bajó la mirada para ver la, vestía una túnica de seda de vistosos colores y muy suave al tacto. La apretó contra él y suspiró, necesitaba fumar urgentemente.

- Fran, ya sé que soy un gran amante - besó su mejilla y su cuello - es normal que cada vez sea diferente, sino te aburrirías - él esperaba que aquellas palabras hicieran el efecto deseado en Françine.

- No seas tonto Sadiq ¿Crees que puedes engañarme? Te conozco desde que éramos territorios romanos - Turquía tragó fuerte pues estaba atrapado. Ella se giró y lo encaró, retiró su máscara con suavidad, el turco tenía los ojos cerrados, se había acobardado. No quería perderla - Sadiq, se lo que te ocurre - este abrió los ojos ante sus palabras - Te has enamorado ¿verdad? - este se sonrojó ante aquella pregunta - lo entiendo - la francesa se entristeció un poco al saber que alguien se había ganado el corazón de su amigo. Sadiq se incorporó y cogió su rostro entre sus manos.

- No me vas a perder y espero no perderte traje esto - se acercó su oído y susurró en un par de palabras. Ella se sonrojó de sobremanera y le miró a los ojos. Sadiq sonrió y asintió, ambos se acercaron y besaron, un beso dulce, tierno, con una pizca de pasión y sobretodo amor.

- Je t'aime Sadiq... - susurró ella en respuesta. El turco sonrió abiertamente, de corazón y la abrazó con fuerza, no pensaba soltarla nunca. Se perdió entre el aroma de su cuello, de su piel clara, tersa y suave. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de ella, cerró sus ojos y algunas memorias pasadas regresaron a su mente.

_*Flashback*_

_ La casa de Roma era muy grande y ruidosa, sobretodo en los días que su poseedor organizaba ostentosas fiestas. Sadiq con una apariencia mucho más joven, rondando los diez años, paseando por los pasillos. Pocos pasos por detrás de él, estaban sus donceles. Entró en uno de los salones secundarios, más pequeño y también más acogedor. Sonrió de lado al ver aquella niña de piel clara y cabellos como el oro. Estaba sentada en el sofá, leyendo unos papiros y con el enano britano durmiendo entre sus brazos. Pudo escuchar los gritos del viejo contra los dos iberos, seguramente ya habían hecho alguna de sus bromas. Caminó hacia la gala, dejando atrás sus sirvientes. Françine levantó la mirada y lo observó, aquel niño siempre estaba mirando. Ella vestía una túnica blanca, sus pequeños hombros estaban cubiertos por un manto azul oscuro y sus rizos dorados estaban sueltos. El Anatolio le hizo un gesto y ella se levantó con cuidado, para no despertar a Arthur, él la cogió de la mano y se la llevo hasta la terraza._

_ - ¿Ya vienes a molestar Anatolia? - preguntó la gala con una sonrisita adornando aquellos labios rosados. Era habitaula que el moreno la picara._

_ - Hoy no, parece que el viejo va a dar una fiesta ¿Vendrás? - le preguntó el mientras se acercaba a ella_

_ - Claro que no, esas fiestas no son buenas, mi madre dice que no me acerque, además tengo que cuidar de Arthur - Sadiq no la estaba escuchando, más bien jugaba con un mechón rubio, el cual le causaba una gran curiosidad - ¿Me estas escuchando Sadiq? _

_ - Sí, por supuesto, no importa - le dio un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios - pero, cuando seas mujer, serás mía - tras decir esas palabras el pequeño turco salió corriendo y desapareció. Fran estaba muy sorprendida por las palabras de él, se había sonrojado y todo. _

_*Fin flashback*_

Sadiq sonrió al recordarlo, había sido algo todo durante mucho tiempo pero, el recuerdo de su primer amor le marcó demasiado. Él sabía perfectamente que lo mismo le había pasado a Fran. Acarició los cabellos de ella, ahora mujer y suya, su pequeño yo había tenido razón, era suya y no la dejaría escapar. Y no pretendería que nadie le volviera a hacer daño, poco le importaba si era el inglés, el ruso o el mismo alemán. Françine era su tulipán azul. Se acercó hasta ella y besó sus labios. Ahora empezaba la felicidad de ambos.


End file.
